Reality Sucks
by CloudTheLuxray
Summary: Cloud lives in the human world, but he feels like he belongs somewhere else. One day, he and his friends do something and the unexpected happens, he's in the world of Pokémon! How will things turn out in this messed up adventure? Rated T for mild violence and some language, may change to M. Lots of OCs. Not your style find something else. *First FanFic, excuse rushed events please.
1. That's What I Hoped For

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, sadly, nor will I ever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-<span>That's What I Hoped For<span>

Cloud never really got along with his fellow peers, they always found something to make fun of him for. For example, not liking his real name and calling himself Cloud. Why? Well, he never really liked his real name, he even went as far to change his name legally. Cloud also yearns for a better life, in a different world and perspective. But what if his dreams came true? How would he react?

~New York, NY-Cloud's "House"~

"Cloud! Dinner time!" Jay, Cloud's only friend, yelled from the kitchen. Jay, like Cloud, was picked on by his peers. Jay had hair that resembled a lion's mane, except it was a dark red color. He had stunning red eyes, with unusual gold and black specks. Sporting a royal blue tee, black jeans with it torn in some places, a white belt with a star as the belt buckle, and black skater shoes with red laces and blue stripes. Jay is 13, and lives with Cloud in an abandoned house with some strays.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Cloud responded, shuffling about in his and Jay's room. After a minute he came out with Rin, his black and white cat, on his shoulder. Rin was a stray that Cloud found as a kitten, since then Rin had grown attached to Cloud.

"Sorry, Rin wouldn't give me back my bandana." Cloud had his neon blue bandana in his hand, it looked a little torn.

'Sorry for trying to have a little fun.' Rin responded in a sarcastic tone, but it fell on deaf ears, mostly because Jay and Cloud don't understand him. Cloud put the bandana back on, completing his outfit. Cloud had short and fluffy white hair, it covered up most of the bandana, and his ears. He also had black headphones with a green dragon-like serpent on one side and a pink feline creature on the other. He had gray eyes, with blue and white specks in them. Cloud had a white graphic T-shirt on that had a purple game controller on it, faded black jeans that were stained with white paint on the left knee, blue belt that had a dragon belt buckle on it, and gray skater shoes that had black laces and darker gray stripes. Cloud was 13 as well, and is a couple months younger than Jay.

When compared to other people, Jay and Cloud look more filthy and grubby at first since they are technically homeless. Cloud ran away from home, and Jay ran away from the orphanage he was staying at. They were both abused which became the main reason they stick together. Jay became protective of their makeshift family, and has the will to become stronger for his family.

"Can of beans again?" Cloud asked, a little bored.

"Nope," Jay answered, a little excited. "Tonight, *pausing for dramatic effect* we are going to eat some chicken stir fry!"

"Wha? How?" Cloud asked, clearly confused as Jay didn't leave today.

"Well, some mysterious person gave me a recipe and some ingredients to make stir fry. She didn't mention a name, but knocked on the door and gave me the stuff on the house!"

"And you just accepted it?!" Jay flinched, Cloud can be pretty scary when he's mad.

A little hesitantly, Jay began speaking. "Well, yes, but she seemed trustworthy!" Jay thought back, the lady was nice, and she had a _very_ foreign way of speaking, maybe it wasn't a good idea to trust her.

"You of all people should know to trust no one! What was going through your head?" At Cloud's words Jay looked down in shame, it was the rule on the street, **trust no one, **no matter how trusting they seem.

"Well, we got nothing to lose anyway, so can we at least give it a shot?" Jay gave the puppy dog eyes, Cloud's arch-enemy.

"Argh, fine." Cloud said in submission. "But, if you do something like this please consult me or Rin first. I may be younger than you, but if I can't then Rin can definitely knock some sense into you." Cloud shuddered, thinking about Rin's deadly claws.

Jay lightened up at that, but darkened again at the last part. Then enthusiastically yelled, "Okay let's dig in!"

Jay, Cloud, and Rin started scarfing down the food, being the best thing they have ever had throughout their days. Little did they know the meal was going to change their lives for the worst. They then went to sleep, not knowing what was ahead of them. Cloud, half asleep, stirred a bit then saw something strange.

"Um, Jay?" Jay groggily answered,

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Why are we- you know what never mind."

"Hmm, okay. Remember, I'm there for you pal, no matter what. You can tell me anything, we are family." Cloud and Jay went back to sleep, little did they know they were on their way to another world only seen through a 2D screen.

* * *

><p>~Unknown~<p>

"*Yawns* Hmm? Where are we? Where's Jay?" Cloud groaned, his body felt like it just got struck by lightning. Rin was right beside him, stirring a bit since Cloud got up.

'Jeez, what is it that you had to wake up for?' Looking up his eyes widened. 'You know what, never mind.' What he saw wasn't an illusion, they were surrounded by weird animals. Cloud, however just looked at Rin with a shocked expression.

"Hey Rin, what happened to you?" A little hesitantly, Rin looked at himself, he now had blue fur with some white streaks, black fur around his waist, and a star shaped tail.

'Holy shit, I look like them!' Rin exclaimed, using his blue paw to point at the other creatures, except they didn't have white streaks. Cloud followed his paw, not liking the outcome. The creature leaped at Cloud, Rin intercepted the attack with his own tackle. The creature fell to the ground, the others were prepared to charge, but the first one stopped them.

'What business do you have in our territory?' Rin responded,

'We aren't from around here, you see we came from a different world' He added under his breath, 'And we most likely won't be going back, even if we could' The leader seemed to except this, weirder things have happened.

Cloud was shocked, he could understand them. But how? Cloud looked at himself to see if he had changed, he felt that he had a blue tail blue ears and fangs, but nothing else. Cloud thought, _thank the lord I'm in one piece and have all of my clothes_. **_Why, you're welcome._** Cloud jumped, where did that voice come from? The feminine voice replied, **_I'm Arceus young Cloud, and you have arrived here as an answer to your wish. I had to make some changes to your DNA, you are a Mew gijinka. I had to do it because the council wouldn't allow a human from another universe to arrive here, imagine their surprise when they find out what I did to you and your friend, Rin. Your friend Jay couldn't make it, he made it a little difficult. He is now a multiverse traveler but he agreed to help around a bit with other problematic universes. Jay didn't have a choice on his part. He is sorry about letting this happen, and he told me to give you his regards. I'm sorry about that, I know you meant a lot to each other. Anyway, right now you are in the world of Pokemon, they are the creatures that inhabit this world. Right now you are in the safari zone in Kanto. Go look for Pallet Town or Professor Oak, he will tell you more. Cloud, we shall talk later. Remember the name Rayquaza, for he shall help you._ **Cloud was beyond confused, it all happened too fast.

Meanwhile, Rin was having a conversation with the lead creature, which he found out was called a Shinx.

'What's your name? Mine's Rin.'

'Hiro. What is with your fur pattern, it's different from ours.'

'I don't know, I guess it has to do with me being from another world. My friend and I arrived here, for what I don't know.'

'That's vague, but it will have to do. What do you plan to do now?'

'I don't know, but whatever Cloud does I'm behind him all the way, that's what friends are for.'

'If you don't mind me asking, why do you stick around this guy, are you his Pokemon that the pokeball has hypnotized?'

'First off, he saved me from death as a kit, stuck around him ever since. Secondly, what's a pokeball?'

'It's usually a red and white ball that captures Pokemon like you and I.'

'What's a Pokemon?'

'They are the different creatures that inhabit this world. Usually they stick to one region, but in safari zones like this one, you can find Pokemon from different regions in the zones. There a lot of regions, but the six main ones are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. We are currently in Kanto. Our kind come from Sinnoh.'

'Are there rarities in Pokemon?'

'Depends where you are, but there are the legendaries. They are all in a council, plus I here rumors that their is at least more than one of them, except Arceus, our God. No one knows if they have genders, but some do for sure.'

'This is some messed up world, it's all too confusing.'

'Was your world perfect?'

'I wouldn't say that. I'd say it's more messed up than yours could ever be, but that's just me.'

"Rin! We should probably get going, and stay low." Hiro turned to Cloud and was shocked, a Mew gijinka, and it's a shiny as well. Hiro shook his head trying to relieve some shock. Hiro turned to face both of them and asked a question.

'Where you heading? I bet Abra could take you there.'

"Cool, where is he?"

'He resides in the cave over to the east. I'm sure you'll find him in no time, the cave sticks right out.'

'You know Hiro, you're wise beyond your years, friends?' Rin stuck his paw out, Hiro accepted it, smiling.

'Friends.'

With that, Cloud and Rin were on their way towards the cave that Hiro mentioned. It didn't take them that long, but eventually they found the right cave.

'Hellooo, anyone home?'

'What do you want, you annoying little Shinx?' This struck a cord with Rin, as he started off on a ranting rampage.

'You know what? No. I'm going to be treated with respect. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking they're better than me and my,' Rin looks at Cloud, then shakes his head. 'Definitely weird friend here. So I'm going to ask a question, and I'm going to get an answer. Would you or, one of your friends, give my friend and I a lift to Pallet Town?' Cloud scratches the back of his head.

The Abra seemed taken aback. 'Very well but on one condition, you have to battle me.' Cloud and Rin seemed confused, is that how things are settled here, or is this Abra just a tough guy? 'Well? I'm waiting, unless you don't want that lift...'

'Alright I'll fight you, what're the rules?' The Abra seemed confused.

'Standard Pokémon battle rules of course, there aren't really that many restrictions for a wild Pokémon battle.' Rin was still confused, but he'll learn along the way.

The Abra started by teleporting towards Rin and using confusion. Rin was dazed for a second, but soon came back to reality. Seeing his chance he bit the Abra, obviously causing a lot of damage. Rin let his instincts kick in and charged towards the Abra, his jaw slightly parted with cold, ice-like air coming out of it, and bit him, _hard._ The Abra screeched in pain and fell over with swirls for eyes. Rin backed away, thinking he had gone too far.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. You just knocked him out, that's all." Rin and Cloud watched the Abra get up. Abra turned to them and spoke in a defeated tone.

'You are a really tough Shinx, I didn't know you had learned **Bite** and **Ice Fang**.'

'All of it just came to me really, I had no idea what I was doing.'

'Well, keep doing what you're doing, you'll go far if you do. So trust your instincts.'

'Well I've been doing that since I was kit so it shouldn't be that hard. Do you think you could give us that lift now?' At first the Abra was confused then remembered the agreement.

'Yeah of course! It's the least I could do for you and your friend. Where did you need to go?'

"Pallet, and thank you for doing this, you don't know how much this means to us, we need to stay low."

'No problem, but word to the wise, you might want to hide the ears and tail, people will freak.' Cloud forgot about that, so he hid the tail under his shirt and flattened his ears to his head so they blended in with the bandana.

"Gonna need to work on that." They bursted out laughing at Cloud's antics. Abra then started glowing a faint blue.

'Everyone hold hands/paws, we're about to teleport a long distance. Oh, and don't worry if you feel nauseous, the feeling goes away after a couple minutes.' They started to all glow bright, and then they up and disappeared.

* * *

><p>~Pallet Town-Forest Edge~<p>

All three figures appeared, the light dimmed down and Abra was seen panting.

'This is the closest I could take you, I hope your adventure goes well.'

"Thank you again, I don't know what could've happened to us if you didn't help us."

'It's no problem, I like to help people.' Cloud and Rin waved goodbye to Abra, Rin then called out.

'Can we get your name before you go?' Abra smirked and said right before disappearing.

'Zam' Then he vanished, presumably going back to the safari zone. Cloud turned to Rin.

"Are you ready? There's no turning back after we go into the town."

'Yeah, but I kind of want to hide.'

"You could chill here while I talk to this Oak guy." Rin thought about it, then he noticed he could just stay up in a tree.

'Sounds good, just make sure to come back.' Cloud nodded then left, trying to find his way to Oak's laboratory.

* * *

><p>~Pallet Town-Oak's Lab-15 minutes before~<p>

Oak was doing some research when he heard a voice in his head. **_Excuse me Samuel, are you available?_ **_What the hell? Who's th- wait, it's you Arceus isn't it? _**_The one and only. I'm using telepathy with you because I'm not popular with some of the other legends right now. Anyways let's get to business. I have sent someone to speak with you, he's new here. Also, can you keep a very important secret? _**_Depends on the secret. _**_Sam, if you don't keep this secret, unless told you can share, I'll be sure to tell Giratina to make room for a certain professor._ **Professor Oak gulped, would he really go to hell? _**The boy I've sent will be there in the next couple of minutes, I want you to fill his head with knowledge of this world. Don't freak out when you see he is a Mew gijinka, that is my doing. The kid needs a place to stay, and since your grandson just left on his Pokémon journey a coulpe of weeks ago, I thought he could stay with you until he leaves for his journey. Get the starters ready, he's going to need all the help he can get.** __I feel you know more than you're letting on._** _Still asking those curious questions Samuel, or hinting them in this case, Samuel maybe you shall find out sooner or later as well. Well, I have to end this chat, but don't think I won't be keeping my eye on you._ **The professor felt the strange sensation leave his head, what a weird chat that was. Then the professor jumped when he heard a knock at his door. He was caught off guard and yelled, "Hold on a second, I'll be right there!" He then rushed to get the starters prepared.

* * *

><p>~With Cloud-On the Way~<p>

Cloud had been walking for a couple minutes. He kept looking back behind him to make sure nothing had happened to Rin. _I'm just being paranoid, Rin can handle himself. _Cloud shook his head away and kept walking towards the building with Pokemon in its land. _That has got to be what I'm looking for. _Cloud rushed up to the door, eager to find out about this world. Building up his courage he knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second, I'll be right there!" Cloud heard a voice say, it sounded like it belonged to someone...experienced. Even in his mind he didn't want to admit the voice sounded old. _Well, at least the professor will have a higher chance of being wise. _Cloud brought himself back to reality when he heard the door open in front of him. Who he saw was an aged man in a lab coat, looking extremely nervous and surprised. _This must be Professor Oak._

"Hi, my name is Cloud." He greeted while holding his hand out to shake hands. "You must be the Professor Oak I heard from Arceus." Professor Oak just looked at Cloud as if he were crazy. Oak then remembered that Arceus told him she _sent _him here. Oak took Cloud's hand.

"Yes I was just told you were going to drop by, do you want to come in?"

Cloud was confused at first then connected the dots. "Of course, thanks for the hospitality. From the neighborhood I came from it sure is nice to know that there are nice people out here." _But I wonder for how long, _Cloud thought.

The professor stepped back to let Cloud into his laboratory. Oak led him to three Pokémon, a Mankey, a Nidoran(Female), and a Growlithe. Oak spoke up after Cloud looked confused. "These are Pokémon you can choose for your starter. Unfortunately, the ideal Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle that beginners usually get I gave away to the trainers that turned ten a couple weeks ago. The Mankey is unusually a sweetheart, her strength is used for bone-crushing hugs, but she has a very short temper. The female Nidoran is docile, but is always looking out for trouble. And little here Growlithe is extremely loyal, like most of his kind, but he can be a bit stubborn. So, who do you want to choose to be your partner?" The Pokémon gave their respective cries, but Cloud heard something different.

"Come here so I can give you a hug!/Are you a troublemaker?/Pick me and I'll give you some awesomeness that you don't already have!"

Cloud looked at their expressions and Growlithe's entrigued him the most. He wasn't giving Cloud a look that said "Pick me" but rather a look that said "Try me". Cloud accepted Growlithe's unspoken challenge. "Professor, I choose this Growlithe."

'You'll regret it punk, don't say I didn't warn you.'

"Are you sure? This one likes to make a bit of trouble."

Cloud smirked, "That's what I hoped for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**CloudTheLuxray: So what did you think? I hoped you liked my first FanFiction. Let me say this now, my updating is unpredictable, but I will not abandon this story. If I don't update soon it's either school, family, or I'm just plain busy with other things. I try the best I can, so I hope you like it!**

**Lucario: So it looks like Cloud likes to have a challenge. Wonder how that will go.**

**Zorua: Luca! Don't be so rude, remember when you hatched as an egg? You were picking a fight with everyone.**

**CloudTheLuxray: Please no fighting in my workspace, it gives me a headache.**

**Lucario/Zorua: Sorry Lux.**

**CTL: You better be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a Tylenol.**

**Lucario: Welp, thanks for reading and-**

**S**

**Zorua: Please review!**

**Lucario: Hey! I wanted to say that! **


	2. Holy Shit, The Pokédex Is Right

**CTL: Sorry this chapter came so late, I had a lot of family drama going on and to top it all off I had a major project due. But I managed to pull through and get this chapter done. **

**Lucario: Basically what Lux is trying to say is, thanks for waiting.**

**CTL: Well if you want to put it in simple terms than yeah.**

**Zorua: Well, on to the reviews then. Lux, if you please.**

**CTL: Alright, first review was from SuperMarioBros45, not sure what you meant in the first part but a gijinka is a human with a certain animal's characteristics. For example a cat gijinka is a human with cat ears and tail, sometimes paws or fangs or some other crap. **

**Lucario: Ok the next review is from Guest, Jay is now traveling through other parallel universes because that is what a multivariate traveler does. Although he will be returning later in the story, it won't be for a while.**

**Zorua: That's it. Don't be afraid to review guys, it can be any of your thoughts on the story. It gives our author motivation because then Lux knows that someone is actually reading the story we compose.**

**CTL: "We?" I'm pretty sure I'm the one writing the story, although sometimes the story seems to write itself.**

**Zorua: Exactly, that's us invading your consciousness telling you what will happen, hence the "we".**

**Lucario: How about we all stop boring the readers and get to the story.**

**CTL/Zorua: Fine.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did the story would not just focus on Ash.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Holy Shit, The Pokédex Is Right<p>

Professor Oak sighed and said, "Alright, but just remember that this was your choice." He grabbed Growlithe a pokéball and captured him, only for Growlithe to pop right out of it. "Growlithe is still stubborn about getting into his pokéball. Here's your own pokédex, a machine where you can record data for each Pokémon you encounter." Oak handed Cloud a sleek black pokédex. "It's the only one I have and it's a bit more high-tech for beginners."

Cloud grinned, he was always good with technology, but he wouldn't tell his secret to just anybody. "I think I can manage, just how does it work?"

Oak opened the pokédex up and gave it to Cloud. Cloud felt something prick his finger. "This model will give you a DNA test, so it will know who its owner is. Then you will have to fill in the registration form on it, but you can click the 'Register Later' button. Next you point it at the Pokémon you want to scan and it tells you its information. In this case you would point it at Growlithe." Oak then proceeded to point the pokédex at Growlithe.

**"Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting."**

'You're gonna have to wait till you get my loyalty, _master_.' Growlithe said sarcastically, with only Cloud understanding him. Cloud shot him a look that said, "Just wait". Growlithe just barked in return.

"So here are five pokéballs to start off, but you'll have to buy some more if you want more Pokémon. If you're wondering how to get money every trainer starts out with a complimentary 3000 pokédollars. To get more you have to beat trainers in battle or sell items you don't need. Then there is the occasional tournament or contest that gives money as a side prize as well. Anyways, it seems you and Growlithe should become more close before you start off on a journey. You're welcome to stay here for a week or two, but no more unless you're willing to go to school."

"How long would I have to go to school for? Nine months? A whole year?"

"The mandatory is four months, longer if the guardian pays for more. They teach common skills, and the encore classes vary from becoming a random trainer, to specializing in one of the 18 types. If I may ask, why are you interested?"

"'Cuz I think I'm going to need that time in order to get Growlithe to cooperate with me and my commands." Cloud replied, casting side glances at the snoozing Growlithe. Growlithe fell asleep long ago, getting bored with talk about school and beginner stuff.

"Very well, but you will have to keep up with your school work or I will be forced to kick you out."

Cloud smirked yet again, "Consider it done."

* * *

><p>~The Next Day-Oak's Corral- 9:30~<p>

Before Cloud went to bed last night he picked up Rin who was starting to get worried. After some scratches to Cloud's face and arm, Rin was A-okay. On the other hand, Cloud went to bed with some stings on his body, but they healed really fast, the professor was oblivious to everything that happened.

Now Cloud was stuck in the corral until he got some bonding done with Growlithe, who also didn't want to do this and was making it difficult for Cloud.

"Come on Growlithe! At least tell me your name if you don't want to cooperate!" At this point, the professor and his assistants have left to do some outside research, which meant that Cloud can have his ears and tail out without worry. Growlithe wasn't impressed.

'You want to know my name? Here goes, it's Kai. However when I become a strong Arcanine I want to be called Arca.'

Cloud looked confused, "Why, wouldn't you want to be called by you real name instead?"

'It sounds weird. So could you still call me Arca even if I'm not an Arcanine?' Cloud nodded. Then Growlithe thought of something. 'Speaking of sounding weird, what about you? I can tell Cloud isn't you're real name.' Cloud sighed as Growlithe smirked. 'Ah ha! I knew it!'

"Alright, my real name is-"

**BOOM! **All Cloud noticed was the Pokémon fleeing from an oncoming threat.

"What the hell was that!?" Not a second later a Tauros came into view with a crazed look in its eye. It saw Growlithe and his red-orange fur and went wild because of the red and started charging towards the general direction. When it came closer Cloud tried to steer the bull away by waving his limbs everywhere.

'Look out!' That was all Growlithe could yell because not five seconds later the crazed wild bull Pokémon turned towards Cloud and kept charging blindly at him. Not a split second later, Cloud pulled out one of his pokéballs out and threw it at the raging Tauros. Everything was silent after that, all except the pokéball that was shaking ferociously on the grass.

*Shake*

...

*Shake*

...

*Shake*

...

...

...

...

*Click*

Growlithe and Cloud sighed in relief, but then realized that the Tauros was their problem now. A familiar sarcastic voice spoke up.

'Oh I bet he'll be fun at parties, not to mention that he's on _our team now_.'

"Oh shut up Rin, I bet he has a good heart."

'How much are we betting here, 200-300 pokédollars?' Rin remarked with a sly grin.

"It was a figure of speech Rin. Besides, this guy may not be all bad, maybe he had a bad day or something, things like that make me want to destroy things as well."

'Cloud's right Rin, maybe he just had something bad happen.'

Rin feigned shock, "Am I the first witness to see Cloud and Kai-'

'ARCA!'

'Arca, actually agree on something?' Rin then smirked and then laughed maniacally, rolling on the ground while doing so. Cloud and Arca rolled their eyes, then Cloud spoke up while Rin was still laughing.

"Might as well start the truce now since we are a team, truce Arca?"

'Ugh, fine, truce Cloud.' They shook on it and turned to look at the pokéball. Rin heard the agreement and stopped his laughter but he was still grinning.

'Now that you two are somewhat buddy buddy, let's check out this Tauros.'

Cloud and Arca gave Rin a glare then Cloud took the pokéball off the ground and enlarged it. He tossed it up into the air and the red light materialised into the Tauros that was once raging through the corral.

'Where the hell am I?' Tauros had a deep gruff voice, and he looked genuinely confused when he came out of the pokéball.

"Well let's see, you were raging about the professor's corral here and almost got me seriously injured, if not killed, and then I captured you and you're my Pokémon now."

'Ah man I'm extremely sorry about that, the story behind it is a long one. Long story short, my mate just told me she found someone else and left me.' Tauros had a look of hurt on his face, then it turned angry again. 'I thought I could handle it but today I saw her with my best friend and I kinda lost it. Seeing that I have nowhere else to go I'd be glad to join your team.' Tauros looked up to see Cloud, Rin and Arca looking at him with an empathetic look.

"Dude that sucks, I'm sorry man." Cloud scratched the back of his head. "That's one thing we have in common, a bad love life." Cloud had a thoughtful look and then shuddered at the memory.

'Alright, bad love lives aside, we have to repair that fence.' Rin then smirked. 'Then we get to go school shopping Cloud!'

"This is probably the only time I'm going to say 'yay' for shopping, I need to get a whole bunch of stuff, and maybe a job if I can seal the deal with the shopkeeper." Cloud inwardly groaned and thought, _I hope school isn't that bad and people don't make fun of me again. _Cloud made a mental bitter laugh, _yeah, fat chance. _Cloud and co. started rebuilding the wooden fence with help from Pokémon both wild and domesticated.

~Four Hours Later~

'Well that took forever.' A Machamp remarked. The Pokémon that helped Cloud and his Pokémon were really nice, some just did it out of fear for more dangerous Pokémon. Cloud whistled to get all the Pokémon's attention on him.

"Alright everyone, thanks for your help. You can go back to your normal routine now." All the Pokémon left to go do their own things. Arca then realized something that he should have realized sooner.

'Rin?'

'Yeah?'

'When Cloud and I were talking, were you spying on us?'

Rin lazily answered. 'No...'

'Really? I could've sworn you were.'

'Arca I promise you I wasn't watching you and Cloud.'

Arca's blood started to boil. 'THEN HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT MY REAL NAME?!'

Rin started to panic, then up and started running away. Arca growled and gave chase, then yelled 'YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!'

As they were running away, Cloud and Tauros were talking. Cloud started with a question. "So, what's your name? Your preferred name that is."

'Toro, it's my name and what I preferred to be called.'

"Nice, alright so now that that's settled, we have to go school shopping. It's a good thing none of the people I've met so far have been girls, with the obvious exception of the voice in my head."

'Why?'

"Do you know nothing at all?! Women take you to the extremes when they're shopping, making you carry their stuff and draining the money from your wallet. I bet you'll get a chance to see for yourself one day..." Cloud shuddered at an unseen memory and then came back to reality. "Let's get a move on then. Rin! Arca! We're leaving!" Then Cloud heard their footsteps and returned Toro. He was about to return the other two but they said.

'We'd rather stay out, if you don't mind. Which, I won't think you will.' Rin threatened with a smirk, electricity jumping around his fur.

"Yep, don't care." Cloud replied disinterested while staring off into space. Arca and Rin gave each other a confused look, then shrugged.

* * *

><p>~The Mall-15:30~<p>

After getting some directions, Cloud and co. found the mall and did some minor shopping. Right now, Cloud is trying on a new outfit, with two bags on the bench beside him. He is wearing a black shirt with a faded half Pokéball on his bottom left, with dark blue baggy denim jeans, a white belt with his dragon belt buckle, a brand new bandana that is exactly the same as his old one, a plaid zip-up hoodie that was blue, black and white, and black skater shoes with dark grey laces.

'Looking fancy, you planning on getting a skateboard too?'

Cloud looked into the mirror and saw that Rin snuck in. "Actually yeah, it's gonna be easy transportation for my new job in this store."

'Well good luck finding one.'

"I already have, my new boss is holding it for me."

'Well you're just a lucky son of a bitch aren't you?'

"I try." Cloud replied smirking. After he finished touching up his new outfit, he walked out and asked if he could just wear it home.

"Sure Cloud, that'll be two thousand pokédollars please." The cashier said, obviously one of Cloud's new coworkers.

"Here you go," Cloud said while handing the guy the money. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Cloud then grabbed his skateboard and took off, with Rin and Arca who came out of nowhere, on his heels. His skateboard was plain black on the top, but the design was a Charizard surrounded by colorful flames on the bottom. He had white trucks with blue wheels that glided smoothly on the pavement. When he eventually reached Oak's lab, he already returned both of his Pokémon because they were exhausted trying to keep up so they just resigned into their pokéballs.

"Professor, I'm back." He looked at his newly acquired watch, it was 17:56, or 5:56 PM. Military time always confused him, but he's gotten used to it. Cloud went up to his temporary room and set his black and white backpack down next to his bed. He flopped onto the bed and started thinking about why this all happened, and what the point of him being here is. "Well I guess I'll find out someday." He dozed off without realizing it and the next thing he knew, it was morning. Cloud lazily turned his head to his digital clock, and nearly fell out of bed when he saw what time it was.

7:45, it takes him approximately 7 minutes, 7:52, to get ready and he has to be at work at 8:15. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem if his work was close or he had a car. But it's not. It took him 22 minutes, 8:14, to get home yesterday, on his skateboard.

"Well shit." He got ready at 7:50. He had Toro pull his skateboard to work, 8:10. He had to find his locker and get his name tag, 8:13. Finally, he went to stand around the counter to wait until the store opens and see if anyone needs help, 8:15. Cloud sighed in relief, glad that the workers here didn't have to wear a uniform, he was wearing what he had on yesterday except his hoodie, because it's hot in the store. He earns 500 pokédollars an hour, which is pretty good for a thirteen year-old.

* * *

><p>After his work was over, it was 14:00 on his watch. He proceeded to the edge of Pallet Town, where the Abra teleported them. He let out his Pokémon so that they could train, but he had to register his pokédex first.<p>

"Alright, so I put on my full name, date of birth, birth region, and birth city. This would be a piece of cake if I lived here!" Cloud let out a huff of frustration and entered the following information:

Cloud Asher

4-21-2000

Sinnoh

Celestial Town

Cloud put Sinnoh and Celestial Town because those were two random options in each of its respective drop-down boxes. Cloud then had a thought. "Rin, do you think it'll ever get easy living in this place?"

'I don't know Cloud, maybe we'll find our answers on the journey we're gonna start in four months.'

Cloud had his head held down. "I sure hope so." He regained his usual demeanor and started scanning his trio of Pokémon.

**Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed. This Shinx is male and has the ability rivalry. He knows the moves Tackle, Bite, Ice Fang, Spark, Leer, and Charge. He also possesses the egg move Night Slash, which has not been unlocked yet. Note, this Pokémon has a minor discoloration. **

**Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. It has a pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away by barking and biting. This Growlithe is male and has the ability Flash Fire. He knows the moves Tackle, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Ember, and Protect. He also possesses the egg move Close Combat, which has not been unlocked yet. Note, this Pokémon has a minor discoloration.**

**Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokémon. It uses its tackle to attack, but do to its gentleness, it never uses it unless something brings harm to the Pokémon. This Tauros is male and has the ability Intimate. He knows the moves, Tackle, Tail Whip, Rage, Take Down, and Horn Attack. **

Cloud looked at his Growlithe. "You have a minor discoloration? And you know Protect?"

Arca shrugged the best way he could. "For the Protect move, I had to defend myself against an angry water type I pranked, he took things too seriously. As for the minor discoloration, I have no clue."

Cloud sighed in amusement. "How could one not know what they look like, I mean seriously, how do you not know you have a discoloration? Did this pokédex just glitch or something?"

The black pokédex replied, **"I have been programmed to never be wrong."**

"Yeah? Than what's the Growlithe's discoloration then?" Cloud challenged his apparently sentient pokédex.

**"He is actually a black Growlithe with big orange stripes, it is hardly noticeable." **

Now that Cloud had a closer look at the Growlithe on the screen and Arca, he realized that the sentient pokédex was right, the black "stripes" on Arca were slightly bigger than the average Growlithe.

"Holy shit, the pokédex is right."

Rin and Toro looked at him in confusion and Arca just shrugged, he didn't really care what he looked like. Cloud put his pokédex away in his backpack and turned back to his Pokémon, gaining their attention.

"Alright guys, time to do some training. Everyone just start working on Iron Tail, all of you have tails and when we start going around battling it'll be a great surprise on rock types." Cloud then thought, _I don't even know if I want to collect gym badges. If this world really is like the game, manga, and anime, then there should be gyms, right? Well I guess I'll find out in school. _Cloud just shook the thought away and started doing some training himself, he wanted to be in shape in case anything happens where he can't use his Pokémon. Also to keep himself in shape so he can start using shortcuts to places. He smirked to himself, it sure is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>After about two hours, Cloud looked at his watch, 16:30. Cloud decided that he should probably go to the lab. He looked up and saw that the sun was halfway to the horizon line. Cloud yelled for his Pokémon to stop, they were getting the hang of the new move. Rin had the metallic sheen down, but he couldn't control it. Arca was just strengthening his tail, and Toro was doing the same. Cloud thanked them for their work and returned them to their pokéballs. He grabbed his skateboard and slung his backpack onto his shoulder and took off on the dirt road.<p>

While he was riding his skateboard, Cloud saw what looked like a small boy being taunted by teenage boys. He skidded to a stop and went around the corner to have a closer look.

"Well looky here," The teenager with a Charizard shirt and black hair said. "It seems like little Grayson here forgot our favorite gummy snacks again." The other two just laughed along, it sounded like they were the lackeys. The leader, which Cloud nicknamed "the jackass", started talking again. "What's your excuse this time nerd?"

"I-I was going to get your snacks but it was my friend's little sister's birthday so I got her a Pikachu doll which took all of my money to buy." The apparent "little" boy said confidently. That's when Cloud realized he was a teenager too, and by the looks of it, Grayson spotted Cloud and was asking for help, Cloud could tell by the look in his eyes and how he was casting occasional glances at Cloud.

Lackey #1, as Cloud nicknamed, with orange hair, walked over to Grayson and pushed him up the side of the wall. The jackass started walking forward with a punch being readied in his right fist.

"Not a good enough excuse. Are you prepared for what happens when you don't follow orders!" While he was wasting his breath, Cloud took care of Lackey #2 silently and was creeping up behind the jackass. Right before the jackass had the time to swing, Cloud grabbed his collar and slammed him into the pavement. This distracted Lackey #1 and Grayson wiggled free and went to where Cloud was hidden so that he could thank him later.

Meanwhile, Cloud had jackass in a firm grip. Cloud punched him several times in the face before he got tackled by Lackey #1. Cloud quickly reacted and used Lackey #1's weight against him by flipping him over his back so that he was in the same position as the jackass, he was not getting up. Cloud looked back to where the jackass was and saw that he escaped.

"Well shit." Cloud said, looking around and saw that there was no trace of the jackass. "At least I got two of them." He stated with pride, Cloud hadn't done this since he was fighting for shelter and food when he was homeless. Nice to know his skills weren't wasted, albeit they were rusty. Cloud went back to his stuff and saw the boy he helped earlier.

"Grayson, was it? Nice to see you're in one piece." Cloud said while gathering his stuff, he proceeded to put on his hoodie and zipped it up. "Next time that happens, just tell me and I'll be there, probably on my sick skateboard." Cloud offered while grinning and holding up his skateboard.

"Y-yeah, will do. By the way, my friends call me Izack. It's my middle name, I don't really like Grayson, it's too childish." Izack stuttered out, most likely due to shock of how that scene played out. Now that Cloud had a better look, he saw that Izack was wearing a plain gray shirt with black pants and white shoes.

Cloud nodded, still grinning. Then it hit him that he was lost and needed directions. "Hey Izack, do you know the way to Professor Oak's lab? I kinda need to be in time for dinner."

Izack's eyes widened. "Wait, _the _Professor Oak? That's where you live?"

"Currently, although it feels kinda weird staying there. I feel like he's gonna do experiments on me or something. It's just the feeling I get. Plus, I hear voices in the middle of the night, freaks the shit out of me man." Cloud had this faraway look on his face and shivered.

Izack just looked at Cloud stupefied at what Cloud just told him. "If I ask, I can probably let you stay at my place, how long would you need to stay?"

"Four months, then I'll be on my journey to who knows where."

"Oh, going to school I take it?"

"Yeah, plus I'm getting the extra time to bond with my Pokémon too."

"What kinds of Pokémon do you have?"

"A Shinx, a Growlithe, and a Tauros."

Izack's eyes widened again, just how weird was this person? "You have _three_ rare Pokémon, one that's not even from this region!?"

Cloud scratched the back of his head and looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah it's kind of a long story that I can't tell you in public. And if I do tell you, you're going to have to keep a big secret."

Izack seemed confused then shrugged it off. "So should I come to your place tomorrow to tell you, or somewhere else?"

"It depends on when you plan to tell me, cause I got work tomorrow at a store inside the mall."

"What are your work hours?"

"Until I start school I have 8:15-14:00 on Monday-Thursday and 10:15-16:00 on Friday and Saturday. I have Sunday off." Cloud finished with a nod, assuring himself that he was right.

Izack seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a second and finally looked up at Cloud. "Alright, I'll meet you where you work tomorrow at around noon, give or take. Er, where do you work." Izack said sheepishly.

Cloud nodded at the information and then answered his question. "I work at Hot Topic, it's actually where I got my outfit." Cloud remarked while grinning. "If you don't see me just ask for Cloud, they'll know who your talking about."

Izack looked confused. "Your name is Cloud? Or is that some sort of nickname?"

Cloud flinched when he asked that question. "I'd rather not discuss something like that to someone I've just met." Cloud hesitantly replied.

"Oh, my bad. Should have realized that it was something personal."

Deciding to change the subject, Cloud asked for the direction to Oak's lab once more. "So, I still need to get home..."

Izack snapped away from his thoughts and got what he was trying to say. "Yeah, just keep going straight down this road. After you pass two intersections turn left on the third one and keep going down that road, you'll get there in no time."

Cloud flipped up his hood and slung his backpack on his shoulder once more and grabbed his skateboard. "Thanks man. We'll talk more tomorrow." Before he left he flashed a grin at Izack and started following his directions.

* * *

><p>By the time he got home, it was 17:56, and the sun was setting. Before he went inside he let out his Pokémon so they could enjoy the view.<p>

'Well this is a beautiful sight, never got to see much of these where we used to live, eh Cloud?'

Said person was mesmerized by the sunset. "Yeah, it truly is beautiful."

Cloud went back inside, had dinner, and then went up to his room where he then flopped onto his bed to go to sleep, his Pokémon returned into their pokéballs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**CTL: So what did you think? I know there's a lot of swearing in this chapter, and that's probably how it will stay. Just not as much though.**

**Lucario: Cloud seems to be making a new friend, hopefully he can trust him enough to tell him what's going on.**

**Zorua: Is no one going to comment on how Cloud is hearing things in the middle of the night. Creeps the hell out of me. (Shivering)**

**Lucario: Calm down Zo, it's just a fictional piece of writing. **

**Zorua: So was the Human Centipede, and you saw what happened in that "fictional piece". **

**CTL/Lucario: ... O.O**

**Zorua: My point exactly.**

**CTL: Well I can assure you that nothing like that will happen here. (Shoots a glance at Lucario.)**

**Lucario: (Noticed the glance.) Well let's get you out of this AN for now, you need some rest. (Proceeded to pick up Zorua, who made no attempt to break free, and took her somewhere.)**

**CTL: Well that just happened. Please review, follow, or favorite, but mostly review. Until next time, CloudTheLuxray is signing off.**


End file.
